


【授权翻译】turn it, leave it, stop, format it（by ebenroot）

by Acci_Dental



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Humor, M/M, eventual blowjobs, tech support!yuuri, technology challenged!victor, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese, 技术支持人员勇+技术苦手维, 最终也只开车开到了bj, 欢乐
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:02:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27682625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acci_Dental/pseuds/Acci_Dental
Summary: 【翻译ebenroot太太的可爱小甜饼！】“如果你需要，我可以推荐一些免费的安全软件，你可以下载下来保护电脑。这样的话，即使浏览‘迷人寂寞人妻’这样的网站，也不会有丢失你家狗狗可爱照片的风险。”维克托发出一声长长的“哈——?”。“我才不浏览那种网站。”他绷着脸努力微笑道。–没错这就是一篇“为了跟数码店的可爱技术支持小哥搭讪我愿意把手边所有电子产品摔坏”的那种文
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, 胜生勇利/维克多·尼基弗洛夫
Kudos: 8





	【授权翻译】turn it, leave it, stop, format it（by ebenroot）

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [turn it, leave it, stop, format it](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9293798) by [ebenroot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ebenroot/pseuds/ebenroot). 



> 作者注：
> 
> 我：我是不是该去继续更新我的灵指神探AU了（*一个蛮老的美剧，pushing daisies）
> 
> 还是我：有没有人写过技术支持AU了呀？？这篇是三天码完的所以没有人帮我审稿大家见谅orz
> 
> 标题来自Daft Punk的歌”Technologic”
> 
> 译者注：
> 
> 标题类似于那种，调侃修电脑的口诀“关机重启格式化”？大概这种感觉总之我要硬翻的话就“打开，搁那儿，别动，然后格式化”，不过还是觉得保留原标题比较有趣
> 
> 这篇是欢乐喜剧日常是可爱的技术宅勇利设定，非常可爱，可爱疯了
> 
> “Technologic”这首歌真的很绝，大家可以搜来听听，堪称CS大悲咒，一级洗脑
> 
> 任何译得不好的地方都是我对不起原作老师，见谅见谅orz，有bug请指正！诚挚邀请大家去给原作留下热情的小红心（kudos）和评论！

第一次，百分之百是米拉的错。

星期天是维克托的休假日，用来休整，以及反思转瞬即逝的上一周。他摊开四肢躺在沙发上，打开搁在肚子上的笔记本电脑，打算就这么打发一整天。

从起床就没梳过的头发乱糟糟的，窗帘也没拉开，不过，反正他也没准备好面对阳光。在昏暗的起居室里，他努力盯着笔记本屏幕，眼睛发疼。但周天是个慵懒的日子，维克多·尼基弗洛夫实在懒得为采光问题去开什么窗帘。

在观看上赛季滑冰视频回放的间隙，他那金鱼似的一丁点注意力让他分心刷起了另一个窗口中“最能体现中年危机的十大发型”，这时，右上角窗口弹出了一封电子邮件通知。

是米拉发来的，标题写着 **“天呐，这也太可爱了你必须来看看!!!!”** 。听起来像是米拉的语气。维克多知道这个小姑娘经常会给他发些可爱动物视频，他对此毫无抵抗力，并且肯定会再转发出去。不是这个，就是她新发现的没营养帖子，或者什么诡异又搞笑的网站，她还要强迫所有的冰场伙伴和雅科夫跟她一起受罪。

维克托打开邮件，结果只看到了一个笑脸表情，附了条链接。他没搞懂这个玩笑是什么。大概又是一条垃圾帖子。

总而言之，他还是点开了这条链接。

一个新的窗口——贼大一个——弹了出来，加载出一张图，图上方垂下一根没有环切过的阳物，直直地杵在一个诱人的年轻女人面前，她带着愉快的神情盯着它。

噢。

好吧，这肯定不属于“可可爱爱的小动物”。

这甚至都不能算进“诡异但搞笑”的范畴了。

他不确定地想，大概拿黄图当玩笑也不算是太不像米拉的风格。他只是有点疑惑，因为一般这种恶作剧的对象都是格奥尔基才对，他总是对谈论或展现性粗俗下流的一面反应激烈。

再说了，就算米拉要给他推荐黄片，也至少会找点维克托喜欢的类型吧。

他点击了窗口右上角的“x”。它自动关闭了，维克托觉得自己应该可以回到星期天的日常，去网上刷刷没营养的小报和本周热搜了。相反，两个新窗口弹了出来，是女人被后入的动图，上面还快速闪动着“ **你附近有辣妹想找人速战速决????!!** ”，如此鲜明而晃眼，维克托觉得自己再盯久一点就要当场心脏病发作了。

维克托再次试图关闭这两个窗口，结果又弹出了四个新的。他甚至还没来得及在触控板上移动手指，就又弹出了更多的窗口，从伟哥的广告到更多的色情内容，还有一条消息，通知维克多他免费赢得了一个大约十年前市面上最流行的iPod。

这已经从一个愚蠢的玩笑，演变到了让维克托怀疑米拉对自己是不是有什么个人恩怨的地步。她的恶毒手段就是这些维克托压根来不及点掉的弹窗广告。

在一大堆色情动画和跳舞卡通角色的动图下面，有个广告在为了什么而大声祝贺维克多——他甚至不知道是什么，他什么都听不清，对着自己有且仅有的一台笔记本电脑上的见鬼遭遇，他的恐慌盖过了一切。响亮的祝贺声突然停止了，但取而代之的是一个女人从另一个色情广告中呻吟着一些烂俗而愚蠢的只言片语。

随着越来越响的呻吟，马卡钦从他床上抬起眼皮看向维克托，他开始对着电脑小声念叨，就好像那能求它怎么着停下来一样。当他开始考虑要不要打电话找雅科夫(另一个米拉喜欢发恶作剧邮件的对象)寻求建议时，屏幕上的光标突然一动不动了，正卡在他疯狂试图关闭的这个“ **免费的成人玩具，点击这里**!!”窗口。 维克托花了整整五分钟在笔记本触控板上摩擦手指，盼着光标能哪怕再挪一下。当屏幕还是纹丝不动时，他无声地咒骂了一句，“靠”。

* * *

“米拉，我做什么对不起你的事了吗？还是对不起尤拉了，所以他要找你来帮他复仇？”米拉一接通，维克托就问道。这之前他已经接连轰炸了几十条短信和五条（非常冷静的）语音信箱留言，催她赶紧回电话。

“呃，至少我不知道有？怎么了？”米拉问，听起来比维克多还困惑。维克托摸摸嘴唇，在窗前踱来踱去，窗帘还没拉开。

“那些情色网站，米拉。你给我发了个链接，我以为是可爱动物视频，结果一点开是黄片网站，而且我觉得它让我电脑宕机了。”

“啥？我没…噢，等下，你是说你…”

“我什么？”维克托问道。他非常肯定这都是米拉的错，但万一，万一维克托是罪魁祸首呢——就他所知他确实经常干这种事——他得知道怎么挽回损失。

“我记得我应该给你发了条短信。我邮箱被黑了，然后给我所有的联系人都发了带病毒的东西。呃，如果我没发短信的话，真对不起。”米拉道歉。维克托翻回到短信收件箱，他发现就在他恐慌发作用短信轰炸米拉之前，确实有一条短信息，是米拉周五晚上发给他的，专门提醒维克多不要打开任何她发的邮件。

星期五晚上他跟克里斯喝酒去了。维克托对那天晚上什么也不记得。噢，靠。

他对着话筒呻吟一声，把脸埋进了手掌心里。

“我很抱歉，维克托。嗯，我知道个地方，你至少可以把电脑修了？我一直都去那家修手机，他们很效率的，我猜他们也能修好你的电脑？”米拉提议，但听起来也拿不准能否帮上忙。维克慢慢用手抹过脸，然后伸出手，终于拉开窗帘，让阳光直照在自己脸上。

“那地方在哪儿？”他问道，在心里恋恋不舍地和闲适的周日说再见了。

* * *

这家技术维修店在一个小购物中心里，夹在一家美甲店和一家床垫商中间。从维克多的公寓步行需要30分钟，马卡钦完全不介意这点路程，他正兴高采烈地追逐一只蝴蝶，并试图用嘴叼住它。维克托拖着脚步走在人行道上，慢悠悠地朝他寄予厚望的救星走去，他肩上挎着的邮差包里装着笔记本电脑，手里举着一杯星巴克的浓缩烘焙。

“你在这儿等一下，马卡钦。”他一边嘱咐自家的狗，一边朝店里一瞥，幸好这是为数不多周日还开张的店。他的贵宾犬开心地听了话，在柱子上找了个地儿舒服靠着。维克托朝狗狗笑了笑，然后满怀希望地呼出一口气，踏进了这家数码店。

墙上琳琅满目的挂着手机和笔记本电脑配件、游戏手柄，还有一捆捆线圈。店里有某种气味; 维克托没法找到形容词，只能说这让他想起了看望祖母的时候——他不得不耐心地坐在她塑料壳儿的家具上，听她讲述那些美好往事。

在后方角落里有一个玻璃柜台，展示柜里摆满了旧相机和手机，放在80年代的MV里也不会格格不入。这家店确实很有个性，但维克托想不到米拉最初是怎么发现这样一个地方的。也许是萨拉推给她的广告，只要萨拉稍微暗示一下，米拉多半都肯为她用牙生撕一条鱼。

维克托抬头望向房顶角落的旧监控，对着摄像头挥舞一只手，他看到录像反馈以难以置信的高清晰度同步播放着。他把笔记本电脑包搁在柜台上，轻轻吹了声口哨。

“你好？”他喊道。他试着朝那扇钉着一块“仅限员工入内”牌子的门内望去。既然店还开着，他们不可能出去吃午饭了。他叹了口气，又啜了口咖啡，手轻轻叩着玻璃柜台。“有人吗？”

“啊——哎！马上就来！”一个声音回应了他，紧接着是什么重物落地的声音。维克多又喝了一口咖啡，瞥了一眼墙上用主板做的时钟，上面显示着(至少维克托认为是)11。他用脚打了会拍子，然后回头瞧了瞧马卡钦。这只狗正懒洋洋地躺在阳光下，比它的主人耐心多了。

从那个声音答应过后，十分钟过去了，维克托百无聊赖地左顾右盼。他正想着干脆去其他的数码维修店算了，或者找个极客小队也行，就在这时，门终于打开了，有人走了出来，然后——

哇噢。

维克托并不想承认，他心里对在这样的店里工作的人有刻板印象。一般就是两种可能：要么是胖乎乎的秃顶中年男人，要么就是某个裤腰扎得老高，骨瘦如柴的书呆子，一看就缺乏性生活。

从门里走到柜台来的这个男人，看上去哪种也不像。

事实上，他可以说是相当可爱。

他臀部的一点微胖让他的身材有种性感的曲线。脸圆圆的，线条柔和，褐色的大眼睛前架着滑到鼻梁下的眼镜。他是亚裔，也许是日本人？维克托眯起眼睛，想看清别在他胸前的丑陋铭牌，白色塑料表面上用绿色记号笔写着“Yuuri”。哈。碰上又一个Yuri的几率能有多大？

Yuuri不好意思地摆弄着双手，紧绞在胸前。“唔，真抱歉让你等了这么长时间。我——呃——有几个盒子倒了，然后——总之后面现在一团乱，就——这这那那的。”Yuuri试图解释，他的声音很微弱，好像担心维克多会因为等得太久而责备他似的。维克托摇摇头，默默微笑起来。

“啊，不不，没关系的。”维克托回道。他看到Yuuri的肩膀似乎因为放松而垂了下来，但只有一点点。他直起身子，与维克托对视了一会儿，然后把目光移向玻璃柜台和维克多的邮差包。

“嗯，你需要什么帮助？”Yuuri问到，维克托点点头，从包中拿出笔记本电脑，不切实际地期望着他能搞出点奇迹来。

Yuuri接过设备，打开，还没等维克托解释出了什么问题，就试着启动了。维克托看不见Yuuri眼前的画面，只能听见指尖敲击键盘的声响。Yuuri低哼了一声，关上了笔记本，抬眼望向维克托。

“什么时候出的问题？”Yuuri问道，维克托退缩了一下，尴尬地揉了揉后脖子。

“呃，其实是今早上。我当时在…上网，然后屏幕突然动不了了，它崩溃了。我开不了机。”维克托解释道。这不完全是说谎，但他打定主意不能告诉Yuuri是他傻兮兮地不小心点开了黄片网站才让电脑死机的。穿着运动裤和洗变形了的衬衫就已经够邋遢了，他不想再看起来像个周天早上看黄片的懒鬼。

Yuuri又轻哼了一声。接着是更密集的噼里啪啦键盘声。维克托又开始左顾右盼，喝了点逐渐温吞的咖啡，想着Yuuri会不会因为没法知道他电脑到底发生了什么而默默地评判着自己。他对电子产品不在行，一点也不懂这相关的黑话。尤里说，连雅科夫都比他更懂这些玩意，哪怕雅科夫现在都管“自拍”叫做“个人照片”。

他们之间一片静默，只剩下Yuuri敲击键盘的声音，没有交流让维克多感觉很不自在。维克托是个健谈的人；谈话能消解紧张的气氛，让人放松。他们甚至都没有正式自我介绍过。Yuuri真的在乎这个需要他帮忙给电脑‘扫黄’的家伙叫什么名字吗？

“啊，那个，我叫维克托。”维克托自我介绍道。

“嗯，很高兴认识你。”Yuuri答道，目光并没有从电脑上移开。又一回合沉默。维克托咬了咬下唇。

“所以…这还有救吗？我是不是得再买一台笔记本？”维克托有点担忧地傻笑了一声。Yuuri摇了摇头，维克托眨眼。“不行？是指你救不了它了还是——”

“噢，嗯——不，是说你不需要再买台新的。就我看来，你电脑只是中了个特别难缠的病毒，但我花不了多长时间就能重装一遍你的系统，之后应该就一切正常了。再给我大概30分钟吧。”Yuuri解释道，扫了一眼墙上那个由主板DIY的钟。“你差不多25分左右回来行吗？到时候应该就弄好了。”

维克托点点头。“当然！没问题！”他说着，双手紧握在一起。

“你简直是我的救命恩人，Yuuri！”维克托夸张道。一阵红晕掠过了Yuuri的鼻梁。很短暂，但足够让维克托感到胸口窜出一阵欢腾，他脸上笑意更浓了。

他给Yuuri留了联系方式，接着出了店，拍拍大腿呼唤着马卡钦。马卡钦跳起来，爪子抱住了维克托的腿，快活地叫起来，摇着尾巴。

“那边不远处有个公园，你想不想去啊，哥们？”维克托问道。马卡钦用一声响亮而高兴的吠叫作为答复。

* * *

Yuuri来短信通知他电脑已经修好时，维克托正在Instagram上上传一组他和马卡钦在公园长椅上悠闲放松的拼贴图，包括一张马卡钦恐吓大水塘边的鸭子的照片。他们花了15分钟走回购物中心，其中的5分钟，花在了维克托停在一家奶昔店前给自己又补充了一杯饮料。

嘱咐马卡钦待在门外后，他重新踏进了店里，Yuuri在玻璃柜台前，笔记本电脑打开着，他还在键盘上敲个不停。透过Yuuri眼镜的反光，维克托依稀能看见些黑白相间的二进制代码。

也就是说，维克托完全不知道Yuuri在对着他的电脑搞些什么。就维克托所能想象的，他也可能黑进了自己的网银账户，趁维克托不在给自己转了个1000美元之类的。

“呃，现在怎么样了？”维克托一面问，一面抿了一口番石榴芒果奶昔。Yuuri在笔记本电脑后吓了一跳，好像他压根没意识到维克托就站在面前。他低头看着电脑，肩膀耸到了耳朵边。

“没事了。病毒有点难找，但现在已经杀掉了。我只是在检查，以确保其他恶意软件没有侵蚀你的系统。再给我几分钟？”Yuuri问道。

“噢当然可以。不着急，现在你是专家。”维克托轻声笑着说。Yuuri的嘴角向上扬起，但他并没有完全笑起来，眼睛一直盯着屏幕。好吧。

喝掉1/3后，维克托放下了奶昔，这时，一直映照在Yuuri脸上的柔和代码反光切换成了更耀眼的白光。

“噢，所以是这么一回事。”Yuuri开口道。维克托一口呛在了一块没打碎的芒果果肉上。

“什么？什么一回事？”维克多勉强笑了笑，结结巴巴地说，在心里祈祷、乞求、恳切希望不是他想的那回事。

一阵粉红爬上了Yuuri的脸，一路蔓延到他纤细的脖子和耳朵上，他努力试图盯着维克托身后的一台古董iMac G3，不去看维克托的脸。

“唔，就是病毒的来历，”Yuuri一边拨弄着眼镜一边瞄了眼屏幕。“……你访问了一个——嗯——一个网站?”Yuuri说，看得出来，他一点儿也不想进行这场尴尬的对话，但坦白讲，维克托更不想。他之前一直避开了他的设备是“怎么”和“为什么”宕机的。只要它能正常工作，维克托才不在乎它之前怎么搞砸的。

“我有个朋友的邮箱被黑了。我只是点进了她发过来的链接。我什么都不知道。”维克托飞快地说，Yuuri哼了一声。

“所以你不是‘迷人寂寞人妻’这个网站的常客，对吧?” Yuuri嘴角向上翘起，腼腆地微微一笑。如果维克多不是正在从心底慢慢去世，他一定会感到一阵眩晕。维克托长时间地啜了一口奶昔，然后咂了咂嘴。

“不是。我以为那是可爱动物视频。这只是个意外。”维克托努力用他能做到的最平静的语气说道。

Yuuri又哼了一声。他用探寻的目光打量着维克多的眼睛，没有嘲笑或羞辱的意思，尽管维克托就像个白痴似的随意点击链接，结果踩进了色情网站和弹窗广告的陷阱。他的眼神看起来……几乎是被逗乐了。就像维克多把手伸进饼干罐偷糖果被逮住一样。

或者更确切地说，就像维克多在裤子绕着脚踝，手里握着老二时被当场抓获了，而Yuuri仍然会腼腆地微笑着问: “你今天早上一个人在干些什么呢，嗯?”

“好吧，好消息是，这类网站只携带大量恶意软件和病毒而已。你的电脑安装防火墙和病毒扫描工具了吗，维克托?”

“呃，没有吧。我觉得应该没有。”维克托一边说，一边想着‘该死，为什么我的名字从你嘴里说出来这么好听??’

“如果你需要，我可以推荐一些免费的安全软件，你可以下载下来保护你的电脑。这样的话，即使浏览‘迷人寂寞人妻’这样的网站，也不会有丢失你家狗狗可爱照片的风险。”

维克托发出一声长长的“哈——?”。“我才不浏览那种网站。”他绷着脸努力微笑道。从今以后，维克托发誓他再也不会点开米拉的任何邮件了。也许他会干脆暂时遁网。

Yuuri点点头，轻声笑了笑，把笔记本电脑递给维克托，给他看马卡钦和他在海滩上拍的那张桌面壁纸。

“都没什么问题了吧？”Yuuri问道，维克托伸手在触控板上滑了一下，很高兴地看到光标也跟着移动了。

“是的，看起来一切正常。”他回答说，然后关掉笔记本电脑，塞进包里。Yuuri向收银台示意，于是维克多敏捷地跨到收银台前。Yuuri讲解了他提供的服务基本明细和价格，维克托把信用卡递给他。

在收据背面，Yuuri写下了几个网址，供维克托下载那些杀毒软件，字迹看起来比维克托工整多了。Yuuri微笑着把纸条递给他。

“如果你有任何问题，打电话来就好，行吗?没有的话，那就这样了。”Yuuri说。他的笑容又回到了专业模式，紧抿着嘴唇，眼里不再有维克托想象中那种俏皮、逗趣的光芒。维克托点点头，把收据装进口袋里。

“欢迎随时再来。”说完，他转身退回了标有“仅限员工入内”字样的房间。

维克托走出店，每迈出一小步，就回头看看柜台。新修好的笔记本电脑稳当地装在他包里，番石榴芒果奶昔也已经喝光了。他和马卡钦开始步行回家，而Yuuri和他的微笑依然相当鲜明地印在维克托脑海里。

* * *

第二次就是维克托的错了。部分算是，大概。

“我不明白，”维克托对克里斯托夫说道。他盯着克里斯托夫从冰箱里捧出来的那一大罐粉红色柠檬水。里面有维克多的iPhone7Plus，深埋在水面漂浮的冰块下。

克里斯托夫斜倚在厨房的柜台上，也盯着那台智能设备。“我记得喝醉了的你说，这将是‘史上最好笑的笑话’，而且清醒的你一定会‘理解笑点’，然后你当时真的笑得特别开心，”克里斯托夫说着，试图伸手掩住自己的笑意。“我得说， **我** 真觉得挺好玩的。不过单纯因为你是个特别放飞自我的酒鬼。”

“把楼梯栏杆当作钢管还就地大跳脱衣舞的人也配说这句话？”维克托反唇相讥。克里斯托夫耸耸肩，压根没有一丝歉意。维克托卷起袖子，伸手浸入大玻璃罐，一边把手机捞出来，一边被冻得浑身一激灵，接着，他努力想把手机擦干净。他试着开机，但不管他狠狠摁了多少次，home键都毫无反应。

“我还以为这玩意该是防水的，”维克托抱怨起来，克里斯托夫从鼻子里发出一声嗤笑。

“是啊，仅限于你把它掉进水池子这种情况。而不是当你烂醉如泥，还想把它当作我男朋友的柠檬水调料。”克利斯托夫说着，瞟了一眼维克托的手。他抱起玻璃罐，把剩下的柠檬水通通倒进洗碗池里。维克托只大怒了几秒，脑中突然飘过一个模糊的想法，仿佛一整个唱诗班的天使携着圣光，降临在了他死气沉沉的手机上。

他一把将手机揣进兜里，飞快地向克里斯托夫道了别，接着从瑞士人的公寓出来，冲向了自己的车，加速驶回家。

他迈进自己的公寓，先是热情洋溢地揉揉马卡钦的头打了个招呼，接着走进浴室，仔细地冲了个澡，喷上那瓶上好的古龙水，通常他只用在寻求一夜情的场合，或者是哄骗房东太太再延他一天房租的时候，因为他太健忘了。他披上一件漂亮的排扣衬衫，套上水洗牛仔裤，接着在手腕扣上自己最好的表、踏进新近擦亮的皮鞋作为收尾。

好了， **现在** 他准备好去修手机了。

马卡钦一般不怎么爱乖乖上车，维克托不得不好声好气地哄骗恳求，说30分钟的步行准会出汗的，而且穿着这件衬衫，那可会 **相当显眼** 。在保证晚餐会有饼干后，维克托总算把他弄进了车里。他还摇下了车窗，好让马卡钦探出头来，冲着街边着正在走路而不像他那样坐在副驾上的愚蠢人类汪汪直叫。

开车只用了15分钟，而且这回维克托也把马卡钦请进了店里，这样他就不用在外边的烈日下干等着。当他们走向玻璃柜台时，马卡钦显得对这些电子产品和陈列架很感兴趣。Yuuri再一次不见踪影。

“哈啰？”维克托喊道。“Yuuri，你在后面吗？”

过了几分钟，门打开了，Yuuri探出脑袋。

“噢，”他说着，走出房间带上了门。他带着第一次见面时的那种羞怯、矜持的神情走近维克托，目光闪避着维克托的微笑。“嗯，有什么我能帮你的——”

马卡钦跳上玻璃柜台打断了Yuuri，并大声吠叫着昭示自己的存在感。Yuuri踉跄着后退了几步，一声惊叫，撞进了身后摆满工具和电脑配件的柜台。维克多飞快地把马卡钦拽回到地上、从柜台旁拉开，窘迫在他紧绷的脸上蔓延开来。

“啊，真是对不起。他只是——他其实是很温顺的狗狗。真的，”维克托道着歉。Yuuri伸手捂着心口，试图平复自己的呼吸。他弯腰越过柜台，低头看着马卡钦呼哧呼哧的样子，大狗幸福地完全没有意识到，自己的所作所为可不是种友善的问好方式。Yuuri脸上流露出怜爱之情，他微微一笑。

“没事。他现实生活中比照片还要可爱。”Yuuri夸赞着。

“没错，确实是，”维克托回答道，为自己拥有一只像马卡钦这么可爱的狗而颇为自豪。Yuuri欣赏了一会儿马卡钦，接着抬眼看向维克托，换回了那副不带感情的职业表情。

“所以，我有什么能帮你的吗？”Yuuri问，维克多点点头，从后兜里掏出手机递给了Yuuri。

“它开不了机了。我猜是在水里泡了太长时间的缘故。”维克托说道。Yuuri在手中翻动着这台设备。

“它不小心混进要洗的衣服了吗？”Yuuri问道。维克托点头称‘是’，盘算着‘健忘的傻瓜’听起来总比‘醉得一塌糊涂的傻瓜’要讨人喜欢点。Yuuri再次把手机在指间翻转了几次，好像在检查和寻找问题的根源。

蓦地，他抬头用柔和的目光看着维克托。“你能给我20分钟吗?”Yuuri问道。

维克托点点头。“那就说定20分钟了，”维克托边说边再点了一次头，接着低头看向他的贵宾犬。“走吧，马卡钦，”他对自家狗狗说着，而那狗则对着Yuuri发出一声汪汪的告别，接着快活地追逐着维克托跑出了店门。

* * *

这回，维克托没去公园，而是在附近逗留。他在那家美甲店门口徘徊了一会儿，直到一个女人礼貌提醒他，除非他打算做个指甲护理——从她打量他双手的眼神推断，他显然有此必要——不然他就该另寻个去处了。

他从数码店一路逛到街后角的披萨店，马卡钦也活动筋骨，一步不差地跟着没精打采的维克托。他不知道过了多久，反正Yuuri也不像是会发短信告诉他进度的样子。每回他朝店里一瞄，Yuuri都不见人影，维克托离开时的那个玻璃柜台后空空如也。

走了大概十个来回后，他感到腋下有些汗意，暗自 **祈求** Yuuri别注意到这一点。当他再次经过那家数码店时，他捕捉到Yuuri伏在玻璃柜台边的身影，思忖着时间应该差不多了。

他走进店，马卡钦叫起来，Yuuri循声抬眼瞥过来。“怎么样了？”维克托问道，倚在柜台边，朝Yuuri一笑。Yuuri垂下眼看着维克托的手机，现在 **已经** 开机重启，现出首页了。维克托小声吹了声口哨。

“你又成功施展你的魔法了，Yuuri，”维克托发出赞美，注视着红晕掠过他的脸庞。

“不太算，”他说着，叹了口气，架起手指头。“你手机运行起来没问题，触摸屏能用，你也能接听电话。但我试着播放音频时，扬声器出了问题，声音有点瓮，”Yuuri解释道，瞥了维克托一眼。“你别以为我是那种听死亡金属的人。”

“你也别以为我会偷翻别人手机，”维克托快嘴快舌地顶了一句。Yuuri脸上的血色加深了，他牙齿咬住了下唇。

“我——我没——我没那个意思——只是开个——我——”

维克托赶忙摆摆手。“只是说着玩的！玩笑话。只是开个玩笑。”维克托再三安抚道。Yuuri咽了口唾沫，戴蓝色橡胶手套的手不知该往哪放。维克托揉了揉后脖颈。“呃，我一般也不听。我只从朋友那儿听过那一首，还挺喜欢的。不是那个给我发色情网站的朋友，另一个，这位朋友年纪还小着呢，看不得那种东西。”

Yuuri悄悄松了口气，轻轻的，有些被逗乐了，他探出的一点舌尖就像蜂蜜中最可口的一勺。“你的朋友们真有意思，”Yuuri边说，边低头看了看维克托的手机。“好吧，像我刚刚说的那样，你的手机能用了，但扬声器有点不尽人意。我现在手头没有替补件，但下周应该有货，可能下周二？换件花不了多长时间，中午前我应该就能帮你弄好。”Yuuri说道。

还没等Yuuri提完方案，维克托已经开始点头了，两眼放光。

“好啊！没问题！我那天有空！”说实话，他其实有事。但他确信自己能扭着格奥尔基磨到他答应帮自己在宠物狗店替至少30分钟班为止。Yuuri笑了，也点点头。

Yuuri把维克托唤到搁手机的台子前，将修手机的款项录入收银台，告知他扬声器替补件的费用下周再结。维克托开心地交出自己的信用卡，看着收据从机器中徐徐打出，然后Yuuri的手小心地将它撕了下来。

“你手机现在电量很低，但为了确保里面的没有残存的液体，三四个小时之内都别充电，”Yuuri解释道，在收据背面也写上了保养指南，维克托对此感激不尽。Yuuri抬起头来，冲维克托扬起一边眉毛。“说起来，你跟我说手机是不小心落在洗衣机里的，但你手机里有粉色的液体，闻起来像柠檬水。”

啊。

维克托窘迫地挠着后脖子。“我是这么说的嘛？不——其实我意思是…我喝醉的时候把手机扔进了我朋友的男朋友泡柠檬水的罐子里，因为，显然那会是个特有意思的玩笑。”维克托说着，Yuuri眨了眨眼。接着，他用那只闲着的手掩住嘴，想绷住脸，但似嗔似乐的一声笑漏过唇缝蹦了出来。

这是维克托这辈子听过最可爱的声音。

“嗯，”Yuuri再次发出了那种嗤笑声，避开他的目光。“好吧。那个玩笑的笑点在哪？”他问道。

“笑点在于我喝醉了就完全不省人事。”维克托直言不讳道。

更多嗤笑声传来。

Yuuri把手机递给维克托，两手搭在腰后。“行了，下回靠谱点，好吗？”Yuuri责备了一句，维克托把手机揣回了后兜。

“好嘞，遵命，”维克托说。他在两人尴尬的沉默间摆弄了一会儿衬衫袖口。Yuuri还在微笑着，一派职业又冷静的模样，完全没打算质问维克托，自己今天的活都干完了，他还杵在柜台跟前做什么。年长些的那位低头看了看自己的贵宾犬，大狗歪头冲着维克托呼哧呼哧。

“啊，你还没跟马卡钦认识呢！”维克托抓住最后一根救命稻草，试图跟Yuuri搭上一句与电子产品 **无关** 的话。Yuuri低头瞅了瞅贵宾犬毛茸茸的可爱脸蛋，又回头看着维克托，他脑袋歪到一边，满脸困惑。

“呃…”他开口，又看向马卡钦。“你好啊，马卡钦。我叫勇利？”他举棋不定地自我介绍道。马卡钦叫了一声，支棱起耳朵，尾巴摇来摆去。

“他想知道你的大名后面是不是还有个姓氏，”维克托‘翻译’道，勇利 **横了他一眼** 。

“是么，他是这个意思？”他嘟囔道，两手托着下巴，靠在柜台上。“胜生勇利，”与其说是告诉马卡钦，不如说他在讲给维克托听。维克托笑起来。胜生勇利。他点了点头。胜生勇利。他喜欢这个名字。喜欢得不是一点半点。

“你主人的名字叫什么？”勇利问马卡钦，马卡钦吠了一声，又一次把前爪搭上展台边，舔了舔勇利的脸颊。这位技术维修人员大笑起来，躲开了脸，用手背揩掉马卡钦湿漉漉的口水，又朝维克托瞥了一眼。

“你不打算翻译翻译吗？”勇利问道，维克托咯咯笑起来。

“维克托·尼基弗洛夫，”维克托答道。

勇利一笑，轻巧地剥下了他的橡胶手套，维克托一瞬不瞬地盯着他动作。

“下周二见，维克托。祝你今天过得愉快，”勇利低头稍稍鞠了一躬，程式化地送了客。维克托感到嘴角一抽。好吧，他也许过分消耗了一点对方的礼貌善意。

他把头一点，挥手道了别，然后离开了数码店，两边耳朵尖都不自在地发起烫来。

* * *

第三回出事，就是让·雅克——或者吉米·约翰，还是叫詹姆·杰姆逊来着——管他叫什么，维克托真心不在乎——反正就是他的错。

“你真的不能每看到JJ发推就摔一次手机了。而且你干嘛还要关注他呢？”米拉问尤里，他们大伙儿在一条拱廊商店街过着“周六团建夜”。格奥尔基正对着一张和前女友的合影哭哭啼啼（“她 **一个月前** 就跟你分手了，格奥尔基。”）总的来说，他一副扫兴样，于是维克托为了叫他散心，劝他前去查查游戏积分卡里还有多少余额。

尤里嗤之以鼻，看了看自己摔裂的屏幕。“因为如果我不站出来告诉他他有多混球，谁会？再说了，手机还能用。我没必要把它拿去修。”尤里恶狠狠道。他努力想给JJ的推文留一条怒气冲冲的评论，结果在和键盘斗智斗勇的过程中没能输入自己想要的表情们，于是放弃了，开始气焰十足地拿奥塔别克的玉米片吃。

奥塔别克礼貌地将托盘悄悄推了过去，使之稳当地停在朋友跟前，他稍微点了点头。

“你也可以把屏幕修了，”他提议，尤里咕哝了一句。

“我可没钱拿来修这玩意。没事。”尤里再次声明。维克托脑中突然灵光一现，他伸出手来。

“我可以帮你修，”维克托说。尤里皱起眉头，海藻绿的眼睛眯成一条小缝，狐疑地盯着维克托。

“你想干嘛？”尤里质问道，维克托眨眨眼。

“你说什么呢？”

“你干嘛要帮我修手机？我可不会还你钱——”

“我会付的。小事儿，”维克托摆摆手叫他放心。这回，米拉用同样狐疑的目光打量起维克托。

“他怀疑得没错。你才不会发善心主动帮这种忙呢。肯定是别有用心。”米拉说道。维克托倒抽一口气，一手捧心，撅起了嘴。

“我好受伤，你居然觉得我不可能做好事不求回报。我每天都在发善心好吗。你以为这些吃的都是谁给的钱？”维克托边说边比划着满桌子的小食托盘，托盘边挤挤挨挨，都快看不见桌面了。剩下三人耸耸肩，对维克托的有力论点没有异议。

尤里瞧了瞧手里的手机，咬住了脸颊肉。他凶巴巴地朝维克托挥了挥手机，对他怒目而视。

“如果你搞砸了，我要叫你好看，贝卡还会拿机车碾你。”尤里威胁道。

奥塔别克拿过一个袖珍汉堡，塞进了嘴里。‘ **我才不管这种破事** ’，他的眼神在无声咀嚼时表达了立场。

维克托双手捧过尤里的手机，仿佛这是全世界最宝贝的东西。“ **当然了** ，尤拉。我可不敢弄坏你的手机，”他说着，简直是喜形于色。

尤里哼出一声嘲笑，回头继续抓起奥塔别克的玉米片。“真他妈咄咄怪事，”尤里嘟囔道。

* * *

维克托解释过自己为何会带来一部勇利明知不属于他的手机后，勇利告知他，自己立马就能修好尤里的屏幕。他将工具在台面上排开，戴上橡胶手套，确保工作区采光良好后，便开始埋头工作了。

这叫维克托想起操刀手术的外科医师——娴熟的手指操纵所需的工具将螺丝旋开，轻巧地从手机机体上撬开破裂的屏幕。维克托脑中满是疑问，没一条跟勇利是如何学来这一身本领，或他回去该怎么教尤里保养手机以免悲剧再次上演有关。

那都是些私人问题，关于他迫切想获知、想了解的勇利的一切，这些他就是没法从他们短暂且完全公务性的对话中得到。他想知道，整天闲坐在这间蒙尘小店里的勇利过得如何，不知为何，这里嗅起来不再像维克托初次踏入时那般陈旧。他想知道，当勇利没在鼓捣那些电子元件时，他喜欢怎么打发闲暇时间。他想知道勇利是怎么看待自己的，他是觉得自己风趣、迷人、和善还是招人烦呢？因为自己不停地往这里带破烂玩意儿。

他 **真的** 很想知道勇利是否单身，甚至是否愿意和男人约会，否则他不妨现在就停下对他的幻想，以防进一步想入非非。

维克托靠近了些，勇利停下动作。“呃，你能稍微往后一点吗？你有点……”

“噢，”维克托没发觉自己挡住了勇利的光线，往后一撤。“抱歉。”

“没事，”勇利轻声安抚道，又回头继续更换屏幕去了。维克托前后晃荡着双手，哼起一支柔和小调。

“……你是这儿唯一的员工？”维克托问道。

“一般来说是，”勇利答话，没再细讲。维克托环顾四周，接着抬眼看向主板做的钟。他冲着这件装饰品伸出一根指头。

“呣，那个钟是谁做的？好酷，”维克托问。

“我老板。”

维克托耐心等着勇利继续讲，但他止住了话头。有一点是肯定的：勇利不会让闲扯妨碍自己完成工作。若维克托是其雇主，他该对他的职业道德颇为满意。但仅作为维克托，他稍微有那么点恼火。

勇利完成了修理工作，碎屏被搁到一旁，尤里的手机看起来焕然一新。他挂着一丝微弱的笑意，将它呈给维克托看。“可以么？”他问道，维克托点点头。

“一如既往地无可挑剔，”维克托说。他注意到勇利这回没有脸红，但他留心到勇利望向自己的眼神柔和了几分，他双唇张开，引出一声摄人心魄的叹息，这叫维克托感觉自己仿若深陷流沙。

勇利测试了几遍屏幕，确保键盘和触摸传感器反应正常。正当勇利开关应用、检测手势功能时，JJ的新一条推特弹了出来。

“……‘不像我一样生活，你就不算活过#保佑各位#it's JJ style’？”勇利念了出来，眨巴着眼。他抬头看向维克托，见对方对此也无话可说，便转回手机屏幕。“……好吧，测试够啦。”

勇利把维克托叫到收银台前，就屏幕修理和他期间贴心加上的玻璃保护膜收取了费用。当勇利把收据递给他，并露出甜美可亲的‘感谢光临，祝您今日愉快’式笑容时，维克托试图鼓起勇气问他点什么， **什么** 问题都行。

勇利转身，即将消失在那扇该死的‘仅限员工入内’的门后——那门后边说不定藏着他大爷的一整个 **纳尼亚** 吧——维克托脱口而出：“你喜欢听什么类型的音乐？”

这叫勇利停住了，他看向维克托，满眼困惑，好像在指望维克托稍微解释一下他怎么会对这种事感兴趣，但说实在的，维克托一点也不知道自己在说什么鬼话。他舔了舔干燥的嘴唇，指间翻弄着尤里的手机。“呃，我个人蛮喜欢古典摇滚。那种老歌？佛利伍麦克（Fleetwood Mac），平克弗洛伊德（Pink Floyd）那一类的？我是说，其它我也听啦。现代一点的。你随时可以叫我打住——”

勇利笑起来，这回没伸手捂住嘴。笑得很真切，很明朗，仿佛星辉从一度阴沉的天空猛然迸出光彩。如果勇利呼哧呼哧的嗔笑算是可爱，他的朗声大笑就是 **美** 。他双肩摇颤，笑意大大挂在圆柔的脸颊。维克托想听他一直这么笑下去，把笑声用玻璃瓶封起来，留作日后享用。

“唔，我不知道欸。我真没怎么想过这个，”勇利回答道，挠了挠后脖颈。“你推荐哪个？你刚刚说的那些乐队，他们很厉害吗？”

维克托眨了眨眼。“你没听说过佛利伍麦克和平克弗洛伊德？……你知道谁人乐队（The Who）吗？”

“ **什么** 人乐队？”

维克托 **倒抽一口凉气** 。

“拜托告诉我，你可以说出一首披头士的歌吧，”维克托说，而勇利垂下头盯着自己的脚，脸颊染上窘迫的粉色。

“我——我不知——呃——我说不准，”勇利小声承认道，维克托目瞪口呆。勇利在原地局促不安起来，他扭头望向门把手，想逃离自己对古典摇滚乐队的匮乏知识。维克托抬眼看了看电视监控器，然后望向隔壁架上一台陈旧落灰的唱片磁带两用机。

他指着那台机子。“那玩意还能用吗？”维克托问道，勇利昂起脖子看过去。

“……我觉得能吧？”勇利答道，不太确定这场对话会是什么走向。

“你明天还在这儿吗？”维克托问，勇利的视线再次扫回地面。

“嗯，在吧？”维克托突然有点过分激动，两手“梆”地一声拍上柜台桌面，把勇利吓了一跳。

“我会带我的唱片收藏来！胜生勇利，明天你的人生就要 **大变样** 了！”维克托宣布道。勇利瞪了他几秒钟，然后大笑起来。

“行啊，”他说。“等不及啰。”

(To Be Continued.)

**Author's Note:**

> 原文虽然是一章完，但有够长，所以这里就按照剧情阶段稍微拆分成几节译。（会努力尽快更的！）
> 
> 以及前面一直把勇利译作Yuuri是因为原文中他俩还没有正式通报过姓名（至少维克托目前还是只能通过名牌卡知道勇利的名字，卡片上只写了“Yuuri”，后面他俩各报家门后就会译为“勇利”）


End file.
